Broken Family, Shattered Bonds
by BlackRain105
Summary: Being abandoned by your boyfriend and betrayed by your best friend at the same time is very painful. But, with a bigger responsibility in her hands, can Mikan forget the past and move on? And when she does...
1. Chapter 1

Darn it! I know it's not the best idea to post another story when one is in progress but I couldn't help it. Here's a heads up: I have a writer's block concerning Sakuno's character and I've been working on ALL of my stories. I hate myself. Oh, and another thing, could you believe that I lost two of my notebooks just when I needed them most? Argh, finals are coming up and I won't get my permit unless I pass every single requirement needed. Ugh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy

.o.o.o.o.o.

_October 10, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have learnt that even the person closest to your heart can never be given a hundred percent of your trust. Have you heard of the saying 'Your best friend is also your worst enemy.'? I believe it for I have lived through an experience that exudes the very essence of the saying itself. I mean, how could she have done such a thing to me? After everything we've been through, after all the years we've spent together. We were like sisters, inseparable by a strong bond that I thought would never break. Sadly, I thought wrong. The day she did such a thing to me, the day she showed me her true self, the day I was hurt and broken beyond repair, was the day that life proved to me that not all angels in disguise were from heaven, but some were from hell._

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

_She was sweet, caring, thoughtful, understanding and most of all, she was my best friend. She was the last person I have ever thought to ever hurt me. But, I was wrong, because she did it. How dare she?! How could she have just stolen him like that as if it was the most natural thing in the world! As if her actions meant nothing, as if she didn't care about me and about my feelings, as if every second we've spent together meant nothing to her like dust in the wind_

_And him, oh, how I loathe him with my very existence. The very thought of him makes me want to strangle him to death! We've been together since we were in high school, building the relationship we once had. But he had to shatter everything with a simple snap from his fingers. Just. Like. That!_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

_Ugh, I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe I took every word he said to heart. I can't believe I trusted him to fulfil his promises. I can't believe that every word that had escaped his mouth directed at me was a stupid lie! I can't believe that he was a fake!_

_No, wait, let me rephrase that._

_I can't believe that both of them were fakes! The two people whom I trusted so much, who were placed so closely to my fragile heart, were just two good for nothing pretenders! I trusted them so much that I thought everything was true. I believed in them so much that I thought everything was real. Only to be harshly woken up from a beautiful daydream by a bucket of freezing water dumped on my head._

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

_And on one of the supposed happiest moments in my life, I instead had a heart shattering experience. Can't a girl ever be truly happy? Well, life is a wheel and you can never stay on top for too long. Life has its ups and downs and just because I fell down doesn't mean I'm never going to stand up again. What happened you ask? This happened:_

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

_My ex-best friend (supposed to be maid of honour –not anymore–) and my ex-boyfriend (supposed to be husband –not anymore–) weren't really the people I thought they were. And they never really saw me through the way I thought they would. All of the memories we shared. Everything I once held so dear, so close to my heart, are all fading away. They were mere illusions created by them. All of these years we have spent together, they were just pretending. And I was too naïve to see it. I was so distracted by the beautiful scenery to realize that it was only a dream. I was too engrossed in seeing my wish finally come true._

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

_Everything was a lie, everything was made up. I'm not a princess and he isn't my prince since this isn't a fairytale. I'm not some actress that will find true love in a set since I'm not in Hollywood. I'm just a normal girl living a normal life in a normal city. Well, not everyone gets the happy ending that they truly deserve, and I'm one of those few unlucky people._

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

_---Mikan Sakura_

Mikan sighed as she put down her pen. Her face emotionless yet her eyes were glossy with unshed tears as her brown orbs expressed deep sorrow. She gingerly placed a hand on her stomach as a single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on the page. One of her hands went to her cheek as more tears rolled down her porcelain face. She couldn't take it anymore as both of her hands flew to her mouth and she cried all her sadness, problems and pain away.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Please do drop a review. Oh! I have a question, what would you rather: a son or a daughter? Love you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! I know, finally! Right? XD I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait, but, I'm not the most... uhh... active author, y'know? Anyway, please do enjoy another serving of Broken Family, Shattered Bonds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy

.o.o.o.o.o.

May 19

Doctors and nurses continuously shuffled around the hospital's halls, moving constantly in and out of the many wards. In one specific room, a brunette was looking anxiously at her door. Finally, the door opened revealing a doctor carrying a bundle in her arms. She smiled at Mikan and softly said, "Congratulations, Ms. Sakura. You have a healthy baby boy." The doctor showed Mikan the baby and Mikan's face immediately brightened up.

"Can I hold him?" she tentatively asked.

"Of course." The doctor gently gave Mikan the baby. Both of them were being careful to not wake up the sleeping boy.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him Ikuto. Sakura Ikuto."

"What a lovely name." she commented with a gentle smile. "I suppose you'd like to spend some quality time with him. I'll be leaving now, and if you need anything, just give us a call."

The brunette nodded as she kept her gaze on the child in her arms. The doctor smiled at the scene before her and got ready to take her leave. As she turned the door knob, she was stopped.

"Dr. Harada?"

She turned around and faced Mikan. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." And with that said, Dr. Harada exited the room.

Mikan looked at the baby in her arms, her eyes held sadness and longing. "You look so much like _him_; as if you were _his_ child instead of mine."

* * *

Five years passed by quickly, Mikan patiently cared for her son all by herself. She was very proud of him, he was intelligent and obedient; the child every mother would dream of having. But, she can't help but feel a tinge of sadness whenever she gazes at her son. It just hurts that he always seemed to remind her about her past lover, and that the more he grew up, the more he looked like _him_.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" a young boy called out. He had raven hair that looks like it has never felt the wrath of a comb, deep crimson eyes and a pale complexion. The boy was wearing a white polo shirt, red knee-length pants, white socks and black shoes. He also had a small black knapsack over one of his shoulders. So, to state the obvious, the boy just came home from school.

Mikan came out of the kitchen still wiping her hands on her apron. "Welcome home, Ikuto. How was school?"

Mikan kneeled down as Ikuto gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug. He answered her with a shrug and said, "The usual. The girls were staring at me again as if they haven't seen me for a year."

His mother giggled at his passive tone and ruffled his already unruly hair. "Did anything _unusual_ happen, then?"

Ikuto thought for a while doing his thinking pose wherein his arms are crossed in front of his chest, his eyes were shut tight in concentration and his eyebrows knit together. To Mikan, he looked absolutely cute and she would've pinched his cheeks then and there if she didn't want to hear what he has to say

Ikuto finally opened his eyes and stated, "Well, this morning we held another family thing. You know the one where I brought you last week?" Mikan nodded, a sign that she remembers. "Well, usually, my classmates would bring their mums, but this time, my classmate brought his mother _and_ father. And, I was just thinking…" Mikan's heart clenched, _Please, don't let him ask what I think he's going to ask._ "Where's my dad? Do I have one?" Mikan's breath hitched; the day she feared has come.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at her son's crimson eyes. She smiled softly as she began, "You have a father, Ikuto. He's just… busy, is all." Ikuto's confused expression made Mikan want to giggle. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything when the time comes." She finished sincerely.

Ikuto reached his hand out and surprised Mikan when he touched her cheek. "I'm sorry, mum. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll wait." Mikan was shocked. _I'm… crying_? She touched her cheek and indeed she felt the moisture of a tear stain. She smiled at Ikuto and breathed, "It's not your fault." And the mother and son shared a hug that contained a multitude of emotions.

Mikan broke the hug and smiled at Ikuto who grinned back. "Now go get changed, you smell… flowery?" Mikan looked bewilderedly at her son, who was pouting as he squirmed out of his mother's hug. He trudged towards his room while muttering: "Stupid girls… chasing me all around the playground during play time, screaming my name 'til my ears hurt. They even tried to tear my clothes!" Mikan giggled at her son's predicament, maybe him looking like his father wasn't a good thing.

Mikan smiled sadly as she watched her son's door close. She stood up from her position and walked towards the window, staring thoughtfully at the blue sky. "Someday, for sure, I'll tell you everything." She touched the glass as a tear dropped from her eye. "Nothing remains a secret forever."

* * *

Another five years pass by, and Ikuto never breathed a question concerning the whereabouts of his father. Mikan was grateful that her son respected her request even though he was only five years old back then. Despite this, the ache in Mikan's heart never ceased, she knew that someday, he was going to ask again, and she was afraid that when that day comes, she might not be ready. But she knew, deep inside her heart she knew, that Ikuto is going to learn the truth about his father sooner or later. She just hopes that it wouldn't be too soon.

Ikuto was seated at the dining table surrounded by piles of books, notebooks and sheets of paper. He put down his pen as he rotated his wrist while looking at the wall clock, _06:24? Mom should be home any minute now_, he thought. And as if on cue, the front door opened to reveal Mikan wearing a blouse and slacks.

"Hi Ikuto, I'm home." Mikan said with a smile, which Ikuto answered with a grin.

"Welcome home, mom. Um, by the way, I sort of need you to answer something for me. Please?"

"Sure! Just let me change into something more comfortable."

"'kay."

Mikan went into her room while Ikuto continued doing his assignments. After a few minutes, Mikan came back out, wearing a plain t-shirt and knee-length shorts. She placed herself beside Ikuto and watched as he answered his book dutifully. Another sad smile played on her lips as she once again pictured a different person in the exact same position Ikuto was in. She sighed and shook herself out of her daydream.

"So, what do you need me for, Ikuto?"

Ikuto jumped, causing some of his books and lots of papers to fall on the floor. He feigned an annoyed look at his mother who smiled sheepishly at Ikuto. Ikuto groaned as he started to pick up the mess on the floor.

"Mom! Don't surprise me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be that concentrated on your homework to not have noticed me."

Ikuto stared at his mother as if she were an alien from outer space.

"What? You have to admit, you're usually more attentive than that."

"I guess." Ikuto grumbled as he finished stacking up his books on the far end of the dining table. He quickly got his Values Education book and opened it to a certain page before handing it over to Mikan.

"Please answer this one; my teacher said you have to answer it. She also said that you should put your signature at the bottom part of the page."

"Okay." Mikan scanned the page and her eyes widened a bit at some of the questions. That did not go unnoticed by the crimson-eyed boy.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"Huh? I'm okay, Ikuto. I just didn't think you'd have this kind of assignment."

Ikuto was quiet for a while and looked down at his book. He already finished his assignments while his mother was changing clothes. He looked up at Mikan again to see that she was writing down answers at the book. Ikuto knew what she was answering; he took a quick look at the questions earlier at school.

"Mom?"

"Will you please tell me something… anything… about dad?" Ikuto pleaded.

Mikan stopped writing and looked at her son. His eyes were sad and had emptiness in them that she never noticed before. She bit her lip and thought: _A little white lie wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, a part of it is still true._ Mikan mentally nodded as she looked at her son seriously.

"Your father… He was a kind and handsome man. He… you… you look exactly like him, messy raven hair and crimson eyes." Mikan sighed, picturing how Natsume looked like when she last saw him.

"But, he kept something from me when we were dating. He… he already had a family back then. So when I learnt that I was pregnant with you, I never told him. You were two and a half months old when he broke all ties with me." Mikan willed herself not to cry. _No, I promised myself I would never cry because of him again._

Ikuto looked thoughtfully at his mother. He was absorbing everything his mother has just said. He knew that he should be satisfied, but he wanted to know one last thing, and he wanted to know it directly from his mother, not from something she wrote for his assignment.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" _Was there something else he wanted to know?_

"What was my dad's name?"

Mikan's breath caught in her throat again, just like five years ago. _He has a right to know_, Mikan thought while biting her lip. She breathed deeply as the name she never thought she'd say again left her lips.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

.o.o.o.o.o.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

red devil

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

.Hime no Kanashimi., Little-Miss-Shy-Girl, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Rosey Steena, SetoJouFan, blue07, xxxryoma4everxxx, Ageha14, Maricris, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, Kuroichibineko


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy.

o.o.o.o.o

As soon as Ikuto entered his room, he collapsed on top of his bed and stared long and hard at his ceiling. "Natsume... Hyuuga." He whispered as he tried to imagine what his father looked like; his mother had always told him that they looked alike. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knows that he shouldn't push his mother to answer all the questions forming in his mind. He knew that the topic only made her sad and it hurt him knowing that he was the cause. He knows how hard the situation that her mother is in right now, raising him all alone and striving to supply him with all his needs, with the occasional help from friends and relatives. But despite knowing all of this, the curiosity that he's trying so hard to suppress is eating him inside-out.

He rolled over and started hitting his bed to let out some of his frustration. Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it in his face and shouted, "Is it really that bad that I wanted to know about my father?" at the top of his lungs.

He panted and turned on his side. His eyes opened and he caught sight of his Values Education book. Biting his lip he slowly reached for it and searched for the page that he had his mother answer for him. It was a family questionnaire; he had read the questions earlier and really wanted to know his mother's answers. "Dad..." he muttered as he started reading his mother's answers.

* * *

Mikan stood outside her son's room, hand about to turn the doorknob. She was supposed to greet him good night as their usual routine, but stopped when she heard him shout. A few tears escaped her eyes for she was able to make out what he had shouted. She exhaled slowly and dropped her hand from the doorknob, thinking that Ikuto needed some time alone. She wiped away the stray tears from her face and prayed with all her heart, _Please don't make Ikuto hate me. Please don't make him distance himself from me._ Placing her fingers on her lips and then on the door, she whispered, "Good night, Ikuto. Sweet dreams. I love you." And with that, she headed for her own room.

* * *

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, his mind spinning with the information he just got. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting the answers that he had just read. He smiled a little; lying wasn't really his mother's strong point even if she had to write them down. He was disappointed, though, since a lot of questions were left blank. He stood up and walked towards the window. His crimson eyes scanned the vicinity, as if searching for something. He sighed and looked up at the sky, at the North Star in particular. He looked left and right as his face started to heat up.

"This is so stupid." He said to himself as his eye brows met. He looked up again at the North Star and wished, "I wish I could meet my dad some time soon." He stood there like that for five minutes before chuckling nervously and scratching his head. "Who am I kidding? Wishing upon a star?" He went back to his bed and under the covers. He took one last peek at his window before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

In a hotel, another pair of crimson eyes stared out into the city lights. He ran his hand through his raven locks and growled in frustration. Taking out his wallet, he fished out a picture and stared at it. In it was himself and a brunette. His eyes softened as he looked longingly at the face of the girl in the picture; the person he considers most important in his life. If only he could turn back time to when the two of them could still smile like they did in the picture.

There was a knock on the door and he put away the picture and wallet at lightning speed.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a woman with long raven hair and ice blue eyes. The man's eyes hardened immediately as one word escaped his lips. "Mother..."

"We need to talk, Natsume."

Natsume's eye brows furrowed as his gaze followed his mother who sat down at his desk. The action made Natsume straighten up; he was sure that his mother was about to discuss something important with him. But there was a voice at the back of his mind telling him that he wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Natsume... you're already thirty years old."

"Mother, I-" she raised her hand silencing Natsume.

"Let me finish, Natsume," she looked at him in the eyes, azure clashing against crimson. "There are so many eligible ladies out there, and I am certain that you can have any of them. So why not forget about _that_ girl and just _move on._ She has probably forgotten all about you, or detests your very existence."

The air stilled as heavy silence filled the room. The atmosphere was tense and suffocating. Natsume bowed his head, hiding his face from his mother's calculating view. His mother sighed and cleared her throat. With an air of authority, she spoke. "Forget about her, Natsume."

Something snapped within Natsume. He stood up and made his way towards his mother and slammed his palms on the table. "How... How do you expect me to forget her?" His crimson eyes glared at the woman before him as if she wasn't related to him at all. It was as if his respect for her dissipated the instant she spoke those words. "She's the only one I'll ever love, no matter how many fiancée candidates you find, no one can ever take her place! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just accept her?"

"That is because she lives in a completely different world from you. The two of you can never be together." His mother spoke icily. She pulled out a picture and showed it to her son. Natsume's eyes widened, "This girl..."

"I decided that she's perfect for you. Elegant, graceful, obedient and most of all, a pleasing family-background. She's the perfect match for you, Natsume."

"I refuse!" Natsume stormed out of his own room. His mother released her breath and stood up from her position. She could faintly hear her daughter, Aoi, try to console Natsume. She walked towards the window and leaned against it.

"Mikan Sakura... what is it that makes you so special to my son?"

* * *

Aoi was walking toward her room which was just beside her brother's room. She was about to turn the door knob when her brother exited the other room and slammed the door. Aoi jumped at the impact of the door against its frame. She rushed to grab her brother's arm.

"Natsume! What happened? Did mother-"

Natsume's eyes widened and she pulled his arm away from his sister's grasp. "I don't want to talk about it." He stated coldly.

"But, Natsume..."

"Stop it, Aoi. I'm not in the mood."

Aoi helplessly stood still in her tracks, frozen by the death glare that her brother threw at her even if it was only for a few moments. She slowly sank to her knees as she stared at her brother's back, "Big... brother?"

o.o.o.o.o

Finally, another chapter. :) Sorry that it's late. Hate me if you must. -sigh- Hope you enjoyed another chapter from this procrastinating author. xD

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

rose, I HATE IT! (dude, your name freaked me out!), Shatter Glassed Shizuka

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

mizusuwings124, moonacre99, ageha14, AniME AddiCtz, Suzuka Harukaze, lucia096, crimson eyed girl, jazziscool, yueyuuko, kiers, Sweetie Sakura, maxeyn, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy

o.o.o.o.o

08:43 am, Saturday

The sun's rays penetrated the windows, seeping through the small spaces that the curtains failed to cover. Some of the rays shone on the sleeping boy's face. The warmth caused the boy to stir from his slumber. Ikuto sat up and shrugged off his drowsiness, blinking his eyes multiple times to clear his vision. He yawned and stretched when his ears suddenly perked; there were shuffling noises coming from the living room. Curiosity getting the best of him, he got up and headed for the source of the noise, wondering what on earth his mother could be doing at such an early hour on a weekend.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Mikan jumped slightly and turned around. Ikuto was sluggishly walking towards her while trying to hold back a yawn. Mikan couldn't help but let a small giggle escape from her lips seeing her son in such a dishevelled state. Ikuto blinked at his mother curiously to which she just answered with a shake of her head.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry that I woke you up, though." She said before smiling apologetically at her son. "But, since you're awake, you wouldn't mind looking through these pictures with me, right?"

Ikuto nodded his head lazily and fell down beside his mother. Mikan shifted the photo album so that both she and Ikuto can have a clear view of the photos. Seeing the pictures, Ikuto straightened up and was at awe.

"Wow. What high school was this? Was this where you studied before?" he asked making Mikan giggle.

"These pictures were taken back when I was a student in Alice Academy. These are all of my friends and classmates." She narrated as she continued to turn the pages of the photo album. She stopped at the page that contained a class photo.

"This was taken on my senior year in Alice Academy. Can you spot the people you know?"

Ikuto's eyes darted from left to right, jumping from one face to another, scanning the entire photo. His eyes twinkled when he indeed found familiar faces. "Ah! Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka are here! And this is you! Wow, you were so pretty, mom. You still are."

Mikan smiled at Ikuto, silently thanking him for the compliment. Ikuto's eyes sparkled as he continued pointing out some people that he knew. She watched as his eyes continued to search for anyone familiar when his eyes suddenly widened. _He found him,_ Mikan thought as Ikuto slowly turned to look at her.

"Is this my dad?" Ikuto asked, his finger pointed at no other that Natsume.

Mikan smiled softly. "Yes, that's him. See how much you look alike?"

Ikuto nodded as he stared at his father's image long and hard, burning it into his mind's eye. '_I will find you, dad. I swear,_' he thought. Mikan watched her son, he had a very serious expression on his face. She still can't believe how much they look alike, and that as Ikuto grows older, the more he resembles his father.

Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound echoed throughout the living room. Ikuto's face glowed bright red as he held his stomach. Mikan held back a laugh as her son looked at her.

"You must be really hungry." She commented, and then another grumbling sound was heard. And this time, it was Mikan's turn to blush.

"So are you, mom." Ikuto snickered earning him a playful glare from his mother. The two of them laughed.

"Go on to the dining room, I'll be there in a sec. I just have to put these away and then I'll cook whatever you want."

Ikuto jumped up and hurried towards the dining room. Mikan smiled contentedly as she started to put away the various photo albums scattered on the floor. Ikuto came back to the living room and started helping his mom put the albums away. Mikan gave her son a questioning look to which Ikuto smiled cheekily and said, "If I help, you'd finish much faster, right?" Mikan giggled and nodded as she continued putting away the albums.

While gathering some albums, Ikuto noticed a large blue notebook that had her mother's name at the front. He picked it up wondering what the notebook might contain. Mikan noticed the lack of shuffling and turned her head to see what her son was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw him holding her diary in his hands. He was about to open it which made her panic. "Ikuto," she called and he turned to look at her. She held out her palm, silently telling him to give her the notebook he was holding and he obeyed.

"What is that, mom?"

"This... This was my diary back in high school... And a diary is private property especially for a girl since she writes her secrets in it. So you must never read my diary, do you understand, Ikuto? Never."

Ikuto nodded and smiled at Mikan as he put away the final album. "C'mon, mom. We're done cleaning up! I'm hungry and you said' you'd cook anything I want!" He said as he dragged his mother's free hand, but in his mind, he was wondering what was so secret about his mother's life that she cannot tell her own son.

* * *

'_ding dong'_

Aoi looked up from her laptop, wondering who on earth could be visiting their home so early in the morning. And they had just returned from the hotel.

'_ding dong'_

She sighed, _'It must be some delivery that they ordered. And isn't it just perfect that all our maids are off-duty, today.'_ She thought as she reluctantly got u[ and headed for the door.

'_ding dong'_

"I'm coming, just a second." She called out to the person on the other side of the door. The repeated sound of the door bell was getting on her nerves. Whoever was outside surely doesn't have much patience. And Aoi's running out of that, too. Another push of that button and the person's finger will be cut off. She opened the door, trying to wipe the annoyance from her face, "What can I-"

"Aoi darling!" a woman greeted as she interrupted Aoi and enveloped her in a hug. "Good morning! Sorry for intruding at such an unholy time."

"Oh, Luna! Good morning." Aoi greeted as she pulled away from the hug, smiling at her guest. "It's no problem at all, mother totally adores you. I suppose you're here to see either her or Natsume then?"

Luna giggled. "Right on target, Aoi! Is mother home? Is she awake yet?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Aoi mentally cringed at Luna using the word 'mother'. She acts as if she and Natsume are already married which creeps Aoi out. It makes her feel sorry for her older brother who doesn't even like the woman. Aoi maintained her smile and answered, "I do believe that she is already wide awake. Mother's in her room, as usual. Make sure you knock before you enter." Aoi called out since Luna immediately walked away as soon as Aoi told her where Kaoru was.

Aoi pressed her lips into a thin line, fuming at Luna's lack of respect. Even if Luna was older that her, she could've at least waited for her to finish her sentence. She really doesn't want Luna for her brother and wishes that her mother see Luna's real personality. Everything is just an act so that her mother would approve her marrying into the family.

Aoi wants to contact Mikan once more. She still couldn't believe that Mikan once considered Luna as one of her best friends. That woman had a nasty attitude problem and it sickens Aoi that there is a possibility that they will be sharing the same last name. And will be living under the same roof.

An idea suddenly struck her mind and she grabbed her phone. Dialling a familiar number, she waited for the line to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, this is Aoi. Aoi Hyuuga. I need a favor."

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" Ikuto cried as he stuffed himself with the breakfast his mom had just made. Mikan smiled as she ate her own breakfast, glancing at Ikuto every once in a while. She just feels so happy and content at the moment making her think that nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

'_Knock knock'_

'_Now who could that be?_'' Mikan wondered as she excused herself from the table and walked towards the door.

"Coming! Who is it?" Mikan asked as she opened the door. Her eyes widened upon seeing the person standing on their door step. She froze on her spot, speechless.

"Mom! Who is it?" Ikuto called out. He made his way towards where his mother was. He stopped in his tracks and had the same reaction as his mother when he saw the visitor.

"Mikan! Ikuto! It's been a while." The person said with a smile.

o.o.o.o.o

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

jEzzy mISt-miSSy, maxeyn, Kuoichibineko, Gothic-Neko-Writer


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated for two years! My laptop died and took all my drafts with it and I'm an irresponsible author, I admit, that's why all I can say is sorry. I can't promise anything for the following chapters, but I do hope that you enjoy this one. And I hope you're all surprised with the visitor. :D Thank you for not hunting me down. And I would also like to apologize for the quality of this chapter my writing has been deteriorating lately. OTL

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy.

* * *

"Mr. Narumi?"

Ikuto looked up when he heard his mother whisper and then looks back at the man.

"Are you a transvestite?"

Mikan gasped. "Ikuto! It's rude to suddenly call someone a transvestite." She gently reprimanded, although in her mind she can't help but laugh. She _did_ say the same thing before. She looked up when she heard a chuckle that she was certain wasn't the blonde's.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'm pretty sure Naru is used to it by now. Anyone would make that assumption as first glance." A sandy haired man walked up to stand beside Narumi. "Yo." he said as he gave her a two-fingered salute.

"Youichi?"

His mother was once again speechless so Ikuto tugged at her clothes. "Mom, who are they?"

Mikan blinked, her mind still trying to process that two men were standing at her door step. "This is Mr. Narumi," she introduced, recovering from the shock and gesturing towards the blonde he had just called a transvestite, "he used to be my teacher when I was a student in Alice Academy. You're still teaching there, right?" He nodded and Mikan proceeded to introduce the second guest. "This is Youichi Hijiri. He's my junior and is now an author of horror stories. Both of you know Ikuto." She guided Ikuto by his shoulders to step aside so that the two men can enter their house.

"We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Breakfast was filled with laughter as Narumi entertained Ikuto with stories from when Mikan was still his student. Mikan couldn't believe that she was being embarrassed in her own home; even Youichi put in his two cents when he was included in the narrated scenarios. But seeing that her son was laughing and absorbing every word with interest, she let it slide.

After clearing the table, Mikan ushered her visitors into the living room while she sent Ikuto to his room to do his homework. She boiled some tea to settle their filled stomachs as she seated herself in the living room as well. Youichi excused himself as his phone rang, saying that his editor was probably wondering when he's going to submit the new manuscripts.

Mikan takes in a deep breath as she looked Narumi in the eye.

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

The light atmosphere dissipated as the adults became aware that they were venturing into a more serious matter. Mikan unconsciously straightened in her seat, preparing for whatever she might hear.

"How are you holding up, Mikan?" Narumi asked. She relaxed slightly, but the tension in her shoulders still remained as violet orbs pierced her brown ones.

"I'm doing fine. My salary isn't that high but it's enough to get both of us through the day. Ruka and Hotaru are also insistent on occasionally helping me."

Narumi nodded. "The truth is, Mikan, your mother called me."

_'What?'_ Mikan thought, bewildered.

"I'm here as a favor from her," he started rummaging in his bag and pulled out a brown envelope, "She asked me to give this to you." He handed her the envelope, which she accepted and gingerly opened.

"A brochure?" She whispered as she pulled the item out. She scanned the content of the piece of paper as her eyes slowly widened. "She wants me to work abroad? With her and dad?" she gasped, keeping her voice low.

"I know it's sudden, but please do think about it. Ikuto is about to enter junior high, and the tuition fees are certainly higher than an elementary student's. I'm positive you'd want Ikuto to enter a quality school, like Alice Academy perhaps?" Narumi reasoned.

"But I can't leave him here! I can't leave him alone! He already grew up without his father, how would he feel if even I left his side?" Mikan argued, her eyes watering at the thought of being separated from her son.

"Mikan," It was that moment that Youichi had returned from his phone call and she looked at him as he slowly approached her, "you have to think of this as a long-term goal. If you manage to save up enough, you'd be able to pay for his tuition until college without a problem. Sure, you'd be separated for a while, but this is for his own well-being. For both of yours." He sat down beside her and patted her shoulder. "Besides, he has you, a stubborn strong-willed girl, for a mother. He'd be all right."

Mikan bit down on her lip, unsure of what to do. If she accepted this, she would be able to pay for future finances. But in exchange for financial security, she would have to leave her 10-year-old son behind. Was it worth it?

"I'll think about it." she murmured, returning the brochure inside the envelope. She didn't want to see it. "Anything else?" she asked Narumi, who shook his head and gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll know what to do, Mikan. You always did before." He stood up. "It'd be best for us to leave now. I still have to grade some exams." Narumi's voice returned to it's cheerful tone as he walked towards the door. "Let's go, Youichi!"

Once Narumi was out of the door, Youichi took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Mikan. "Youichi?" She straightened out the paper.

"She's been calling, Mikan. She really wants to see you. Please let her at least hear from you." he said as she stared at the contact information he gave her.

"I'll think about it." she said once again. She watched as Youichi sighed and stood up to leave. He gave her a small smile. "See you, Mikan. Just do what you think is best, okay?"

"YOUICHI!"

"Just a sec, Naru! Besides, that's _my_ car and _I_ have the keys." he shouted exasperatedly as he marched out the door, planning on giving the blonde a hard hit on the head.

Mikan can't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. "Drive safely, Youichi." Youichi nodded and closed the door behind him. The smile slowly faded from her face as she stared at the envelope in her hands. "What do I do?"

* * *

Youichi eyed the rearview mirror, watching as Mikan's home faded in the distance. He breathed in as he recalled the earlier phone conversation.

_He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he dialled an all-too-familar number. After his editor relayed him a message, he knew he had to return the call. If it was anyone else other than her, he would just give his editor his reply and let him deal with delivering it. Better yet, he'd ignore the caller altogether until he gets tired of calling._

_The ringing stopped and he heard her greet him. The moment she heard his voice words tumbled out of her mouth. It was nothing new, he had heard all of this before. Though she had been calling much more frequently with the same topic. So when he finally told her that he was with Mikan, he heard the desperation in her voice clearly._

_"Please, Youichi." She pleaded. He held back a groan, girls were frustrating. Two of them were the reason he was in the position he's in right now._

_"Aoi, I can't force her to do anything. You know her, if she had wanted to, she would have done something." his voice was strained, he didn't want to include himself in their affairs. Everything's already complicated as it is._

_"I'm not telling you to _force_ her. Just... give her a small push. I really miss her, please just try. I promise not to get my expectations high. I just want you to... talk to her. Please, for me?"_

_Youichi massaged his temples, smoothing out the crease between his brows. There's that tone in her voice again; pleading, hoping. "Fine." he murmured, not really able to say no to her._

_The conversation ended at that and he heard Mikan's exclamation from the living room. Her voice was breaking, and it reminded him of how Aoi's voice sounded. He started for the brunette, hoping to ease her worries with a few words._

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Narumi's voice brought Youichi back to the present and he took a sideways glance at the driving blonde. Youichi was never the type to speak out his worries. He fought his problems alone, as he had always done. But this didn't concern him at all. And probably hearing the thoughts of the blonde teacher would be worth it. He had known Mikan for a long time.

"Did we do the right thing?"

"I can't speak for Mikan, but she will have to make a decision sooner or later."

"Aren't we being too cruel? Why can't she just take Ikuto with him?"

"She won't be able to afford it. For all I know, Yuka and Izumi will be the ones paying for all expenses, including the ticket. They didn't mention about one for Ikuto."

Youichi felt the urge to punch something just to relieve his frustration. He might not have been close to Mikan's son, but he knew how it felt to be alone, to be left behind. He has been at an orphanage until his early teenage years. At least he hasn't experienced any loss, just longing. And knowing that Ikuto would be experiencing such things at a young age, that he had been part of the reason for all of this, gave him a queasy feeling in his stomach.

The gray haired man looked up at Narumi who patted his shoulder. "They'll be fine." Narumi's eyes never left the road, but Youichi could hear the certainty laced in his statement. It made him want to believe it, too. "Mikan is a strong girl, you should be aware of that fact as well."

And the truth was, he is aware of it. She had been through so much hardships but she was able to greet the two of them with a smile despite everything. Life has thrown its worst at her, and she accepted it with open arms, standing up tall and proud after. If it had been anyone else, they would probably be broken beyond repair.

"And I'm positive that her son would be the same."

Youichi can't help but let his lips form a small smile. He knew that if anyone could overcome such an obstacle, it would be them. He looked out the window again, hoping that what his previous teacher said would ring true. His brows met as another thought entered his mind concerning a different person.

'_Natsume, get off of your sorry ass wherever you are and fix the damage.'_

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

Kuroichibineko, TheHeideePayas, Kylee-Cat, Msdgirl, CrimsonHazel, Gothic-Neko-Writer, XxDiamondButterflyxX, Emmoria, Comicworm, crimsondeath121,  
jEZzy mISt-miSSy, xAkuRokux, dijanexryoma-kun, My Broken Voice, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, Lil' Miss Crimson-Hazel, Sakura-chanxox, moonacre99, Sheep-san  
caramelapple01


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Man, being a third year college student is tiring. And my schedule isn't something easy to adapt to either. Anyway, I hope to be posting at least every one or two months, the next chapter's already being done, so yeah. Oh, wait, I'm working on a one-shot for a contest so the next chap might be uploaded much later. XD I don't know, it depends on how I manage, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Mom?"

Mikan jolted when she heard Ikuto's voice. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as her fingers tightened around the brown envelope.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I just finished my homework." His eyes scanned the living room as he approached his mother, brows furrowed with confusion. "Did Uncle Naru and Uncle You leave already?"

"They did, they're sorry they couldn't stay any longer but they had previous engagements to attend to. I'm sorry you weren't able to see them off." Ikuto nodded as Mikan embraced him in her arms. He felt a rough texture against his arm and saw the envelope. "What's this?" Before Ikuto could open it, Mikan took it from him.

"Paperwork from the office." she smiled at him. "You can't open it, okay, Ikuto? If I lose even a single page here my boss will be very angry at me."

"Okay."

"Now, how 'bout we cook a snack?" Mikan laughed as Ikuto's stomach growled. The two went to the kitchen wanting to satisfy their appetites.

* * *

"I'm home." Ikuto announced, gently closing the door as he entered. He removed his shoes and placed them on the rack when he noticed the absence of his mother's leather shoes. Assuming the obvious, he headed for the kitchen to see if there's something to eat.

He saw the brown envelope that his mother said was from her boss. Ikuto seriously doubted her words especially with her acting strange for the past week. He would constantly see her either holding on to or staring at the thing. The poor item had obviously suffered Mikan's wrath from the various crumples that it had. But Ikuto decided to ignore it, respecting his mother's wishes.

He turned his back on the item and rummaged the cupboards for something to eat before settling down on the kitchen table and read some of his notes.

5 minutes

15 minutes.

20 minutes.

Sweat poured down his head as he glanced once again at the envelope. The fact that it was within arms' reach was very tempting, and he couldn't focus on his notes with the curiosity eating at him. Not a single word from his lecture was embedded into his mind which was instead was busy trying to figure out what the papers in the envelope could contain.

He noticed his mother's change in attitude. She seemed to be tense and anxious whenever the envelope was within proximity. He wondered how papers from her office could affect her. And he dreaded the answer that came to his mind. 'They couldn't be firing her, could they?'

25 minutes.

He gulped, looked at the door, the clock then the envelope. _'Mom would probably take a bit longer. It'll just take a few minutes._' He thought to himself, convinced that he wouldn't be caught in the act of snooping. He can't help it, if his mother was hiding such a big thing from him, he had to know. He wanted to be able to tell her that it's all right, that she'd figure something out like she always did.

He slowly reached for the offending item with his arm shaking from being nervous. He exhaled slowly as he opened the flap and pulled out the documents that he was almost certain were about his mom being removed from the company. Crimson orbs scanned the first page, a brochure about the Yukihara Company, which he recalls is the name of his grandparents' establishment. His brows met as he also remembered that it was located overseas. 'I thought this was from the office? Why is there a brochure about Gran and Gramps' company?'

He replaced the brochure at the back of the document and scanned the following page. It was a contract, as stated at the top of the page. He once again skimmed the text, having difficulty understanding words which he has yet to add to his vocabulary. He kept on flipping the pages as his heart squeezed when the words he was able to grasp conveyed a message he didn't like.

"IKUTO!"

He was so focused on his reading that he didn't hear the front door open. His mother stood at the kitchen's entryway, eyes wide with shock and filled with disappointment. But he couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty about his actions as something else overwhelmed the other emotion. He understood enough of the contract to conclude what the documents were about.

His grandparents wanted his mother to work overseas, at the main branch of the company alongside the both of them, with him left behind.

"You're leaving me?" his voice cracked. He can't believe that his mother would hide something this big from him. His fists clenched, crumpling the documents. And everything clicks into place. Her anxiety about the document, the increased time they have in each other's presence, her earlier arrival home from work, impulsive outings to the mall. His mom already made a decision.

"Ikuto, I—"

"What? Are you going to lie to me again? You said these papers were from your office!"

"And I told you not to read them! How could you disobey me?"

"How could you not tell me? What? You were planning on leaving me while I was sleeping? Is that it? Did you really think I'd be okay with just waking up to an empty house?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"How could I when you won't even give me the chance to try!"

That sentence made Mikan silent. She was at a loss for words, had she really thought that her son was incapable of understanding the situation? Could she have shut him out when he was trying to reach out and help her? Had she become an insensitive person to her son of all people?

"Ikuto, I—"

Ikuto stood up, the sudden movement making the chair's legs scrape against the floor. The sound made Mikan wince, as her son stormed up the stairs, leaving behind the bundle of papers that caused this argument. She flinched when she heard him slam his door. She could only hope that his head will cool down and that they can talk about her decision. She hoped that she could make him see her reasons to making that decision.

* * *

The night sky glittered with stars, the moon shining brightly in contrast to the dark clouds. Mikan sighed as she glanced at the clock for the nth time.

9:00 PM

The food has gotten cold, and she's lost her appetite knowing that things are unsettled between her and Ikuto. She sighed, fearing that Ikuto will hate her forever. She treasures him above everything else, and leaving him pains her, but knowing that they're under the same roof right now and he avoids contact with her hurts her more. She's already made her resolve to work with her parents, and even if she wants it with her whole heart, she can't stay.

9:08 PM

She sighed and stood up, heading for Ikuto's room. As she stood in front of his door, she raised one of her hands to knock, before hesitating. She bit her lip, uncertain. Taking in a deep breath, she raps her knuckles on the wooden surface and softly calls, "Ikuto? It's time for dinner. Come and eat with me, the food's getting cold."

"Go away."

Frowning at her son's stubbornness, Mikan walks back down to the dining room and gets a tray where she arranges Ikuto's meal. She brings it up to his room and sets it in front of his door. She took out a piece of paper and scribbles a note on it, knocks on his door and slips it underneath. Standing up, she returns to the dining room to eat her supper alone. After finishing her meal, she did her nightly rituals and retired to her own room.

As she lay on her bed, Mikan thinks over her decision, wondering if everything was a mistake. Putting a halt to her negative thoughts, she convinces herself that she picked the right choice, that she was doing this to give herself and Ikuto a brighter future. Ikuto will understand, she did this for both of them. She sighs and closes her eyes, she's too far gone to cancel all the plans that have been made.

_There's no turning back now._

* * *

Ikuto crawled out of his bed the moment he saw the lights from outside were turned off. He noticed the paper that his mother slipped under the door and grabbed it from the floor. His eyes ran over the words that were written in his mother's distinctive handwriting and his conscience was overcome with guilt. Shaking his head to get rid of the unsettling feeling, he leaned against the door to listen for his mother's footsteps. When he was greeted by silence, he silently opened his door and peered out. Seeing the tray in front of his room, he quietly took it inside, his stomach unable to deny the idea of being filled with food.

He smiled sadly. Mikan had prepared one of his favorite foods, salted eggs and tomatoes with fried fish. His mind raced as he argued with himself: Did he do the right thing? Did he hurt his mother? What did his mother feel? Should he have pretended that everything was okay? Should he have not read the contents of the envelope? Was everything ever going to go back to the way it was before?

Lifting the spoon to his waiting mouth, he took his first bite. He was going to miss his mother's cooking; she knew that he loved it. He could feel how much she loved him with the food she prepares for him daily. A tear escaped his eye. He couldn't help it. He knew that his mother would be leaving him, and he just can't accept that. He was mad at her for agreeing to go overseas and leave him behind. He was mad at her because she hid this from him. He was mad at her for being so secretive about everything. And he was mad at himself for bringing the two of them to be in this predicament. He was mad at himself for being oblivious for so long.

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

_Why is life so unfair?_

* * *

_****_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

KNOWN REVIEWERS:

Kuroichibineko, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, unknow98, Iarepiggie


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter,_ finally_. Ugh. "OTL I am so sorry. Anyway, this chapter was an initial draft. Truth be told, **the entire story is undergoing a make-over** (one that I hope will make it turn out better. Huhu) and there are still a few loose ends that need attention so... I have no idea when I'll be posting a new chapter. But when that time comes, **I'll have the chapters re-uploaded with changes plus a new chapter**. I am so sorry for being irresponsible. T.T Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm really sorry to bother the two of you with this."

"Nonsense, Mikan. It's our pleasure to take care of Ikuto for you. It's the least we could do, with your sudden departure and all." Mikan smiled at the husband of her best friend.

"Ruka, you have no idea how grateful I am. I'll repay uou somehow someday, I promise."

"Just send us some crab roe every now and again and we'll call it even." declared Hotaru.

"I will! The highest quality I could find!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, earning her a small smile from Hotaru and a chuckle from Ruka.

"Ikuto? It's almost time for boarding. Can't you at least give me one last hug for a few seconds?" she pleaded as she squatted in front of him. Ikuto stared blankly at her before turning his head. She sighed in defeat as she stood up and grabbed her small luggage.

"Well, I guess this is it." she announced to her two friends. "Video call us everyday so that we can report to you."

Mikan nodded as her eyes started to water. "I'm really going to miss you,"

Ruka opened his arms invitingly to Mikan for a hug which she gladly accepted. He stroked her hair, calming her down. "We're just a few buttons away. As long as we're not asleep or outside the house we'll keep the status online so we can video chat anytime." Mikan nodded again, wiping her tears as he stepped back from Ruka. "Thank you so much, Ruka."

"Stop crying, idiot. You look twice as ugly now." Hotaru commented.

"Hotaru~" The raven haired woman let a small smile grace her lips as she raised her arms.

"Come here, you idiot." Mikan eagerly hugged Hotaru as new tears streaked down her cheeks.

"You be careful there, you hear me? I want a daily e-mail everytime you leave and arrive home. Don't be too clumsy because I won't be there to clean up after you."

"I will." Mikan pulled back to give her cried a smile through her tears.

"And stop crying! I told you it makes you uglier than you already are." Hotaru sighed as she rubbed away the tear marks on the brunette's cheeks. "Honestly, Mikan, what would you do without me?"

"Trip over my own two feet?" she offered jokingly as the three adults shared laughter.

The monitor lit up and the sound system announced that the plane she was going to ride was boarding. She gave Ikuto a meaningful look which the rebelling boy ignored. Sighing dejectedly, she pulled out her passport and boarding pass before facing her friends. "One last hug before I leave for good?"

The couple smiled at her and engulfed her in a group hug. Pulling away, she smiled sadly at the two. "Thank you so much. For everything." She looked at Ikuto. "Ikuto, I know you're still mad, but I wanted you to know that even though we'll be separated for the time being, I still love you. And I won't stop doing so just because we're not side by side." She gave one last wave to her friends as she grabbed her luggage and headed for the departure area where a line was already forming.

Ikuto's eyes widened when he heard his mother's words. His head snapped to look at her only to be greeted by her retreating back. He opened his mouth to call her.

* * *

Crimson eyes groggily opened to the incessant beeping of the laptop placed near the head of the bed. 'Just a dream' he thought as remnants of the memory drifted back to the corners of his mind. Groaning at the noise, he begrudgingly got up from the bed and sat in front of the beeping laptop. With a few pressed keys, the monitor lit up and he was face to face with a brunette.

"Mom," he grumbled, "do you have any idea what time it is back here?"

"I'm guessing that it's time for you to get up and ready for school." she told him with a sweet smile. Blinking his eyes into focus, he looked at the tiny clock display in his monitor and grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

"Now, hurry." she emphasized her words with her hands and Ikuto stood up to gather his things. "Just because I'm not beside you doesn't make it a good enough reason for you to sleep in. Besides, you know how your Aunt Hotaru can be sometimes."

Ikuto already had his towel and clothes in hand and turned to look at Mikan with a raised eyebrow. "Mom, you know I love you, but I'm already old enough to take care of myself. You don't need to lie to me to scare me into doing things."

"Lie?"

"I mean, I've been living w/ Aunt Hotaru for five years, and she's never shown me a glimpse of your legendary bakagun."

"Impossible! I was her favorite target!"

"Whatever you say mom." He waved at the monitor. "I gotta go, thanks for waking me up."

"Always. Take care, sweetie. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them, kl?"

"Will do, mom. We'll chat more later, okay?"

"Later, then. Bye, sweetie."

* * *

The video chat was cut off and the screen where her son's face had been was now entirely black. She leaned back on her chair, counting the years that they had been apart. Six years, she had been working overseas for six years. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Miss Sakura, here are the documents from the president."

"Thank you, you may go now. I'll call you when I'm done with them."

She immediately went through the files, a merge with the Kinomoto group. It was one of the largest companies based in Japan, and the American branch is starting to catch the citizens' interest as well. She leaned back against her chair, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing random patterns as she weighed the pros and cons of the merge. It would be quite beneficial to be associated with such a well-known company, especially since their business is still slowly growing. She had to hand it to her parents; their hard work has definitely paid off.

It had been a gamble for them to migrate to another country and start a business. But the two didn't give up. They diligently worked in a small bakeshop, selling only common types of food. Once in a while, her dad would make a special type of bread and sell it for a week. He'd extend the good's availability on the counter depending on the sales. To support the bakeshop, her mother worked in a tailor shop. She had always been good with a needle and thread.

Her father finally had his lucky break when he created a bread with the essence of tangerines. She giggled as she remembered her father telling her that he named it Mikan in her honor. Who would've thought that a celebrity's secretary had chanced upon their shop and enjoyed that piece. He took a few to give to his boss and they were surprised when a call came requesting them to cater that bread for a party that the celebrity was holding. It was a hit among the guests, the pay was good, and they gained popularity among the rich and famous.

Her father had gained the attention of the media, and even gained the opportunity to appear on certain shows and get interviews. When asked what his secret was, he answered 'love'. Every single piece that he made was showered with love, as they were handmade and carefully attended to, unlike how most shops simply relying on machineries and techniques that they learned and master mechanically. Even though it sounds a bit corny for a middle-aged man to give such an answer, it was really the truth. Ever since she was a child, his father's cooking always had that special taste, and when she asked him about it, she got the same answer. What she tasted was his love for her and her mother, that's why it's different from all the other things she eats, despite being the same dish, the taste was always different.

That small store soon became a bake shop, and soon even her mother was able to open her own dress shop. They've gone a long way, and Mikan was proud and happy for her parents' success.

She signed the merge with the Kinomoto Group. From her memory, she recalls that they have connections to the Daidouji group, another well-known company that specializes in clothing. Their products are connected, so she figured that it was better to have them as allies rather than competition. Having finished the contract, she placed it underneath the other files and opened the next folder. Her eyes widened at what she read, letting her eyes scan the words over to make sure that she didn't misread the name of the company.

With shaking hands, she picked it up. She wasn't dreaming, no matter how many times she would re-read it, the name will never change. Impossible, it's too soon. There has to be some mistake. Why would an international company want anything to do with their small business? The products are different as well, as the Azumi-Yukihara group no matter how many times she would re-read it, the name will never change. Impossible, it's too soon. There has to be some mistake. Why would an international company want anything to do with their small business? The products are different as well, as the Azumi-Yukihara group specializes in pastry and clothing, the other produces auto-mobiles and technological gadgets. Why would they want to have a partnership?

It's too soon, she thought, and she just hoped that they didn't have to deal with the other company, she didn't want to involve herself with the Hyuuga Corporation.


End file.
